Fall From the Heavens
by Izabelly Rose
Summary: The goddess Usagi fall for a poor mortal farmer. Now she must choose between leaving Mamoru and living on with her blissful immortal life or love him and suffer the consequences.


Rating: G  
Genre: Alternate Reality  
Title: Fall From the Heavens  
Author: Izzabelly Rose  
  
Hi, this is a story that invovles polytheism, I REALLY hope that  
doesn't offend anyone and this does not fully reflect my own beliefs, its  
just a story right? This story kind of started out as a World Geography  
project,its a Chinese myth my mom told me, its really sweet! Well, kinda,  
so if you've heard it before I changed the ending ^.~ No sad endings for  
THIS story! No, NO! Oh, if the P.O.V changes are too confusing PLEASE tell  
me, because apparently what makes sense to me doesn't make sense to anyone   
else,  
LoL. I think this will be around 4-5 parts. Just FYI ^_^  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailor Moon (or anything of  
Sailor Moon as a matter of fact) but I DO own a Mamo-doll!!Mwahehehe!!!  
Mamo-chan you WILL be mine!!!  
  
  
  
  
~*~ Fall From the Heavens ~*~  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" bellowed a young voice. A young girl looked around her  
  
pink themed room, and showed a watery smile towards her mother as she  
  
entered. She knew the second her mother entered the room. Her lady mother   
  
forever carried the scent of fresh roses and sunshine.  
  
"Small lady, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Mommy, I had a bad dream, can I please have a story?" the young,  
  
rose haired girl asked with hope filling her eyes. The hope shifted to  
  
delight as her mother nodded. She squealed and jumped underneath the  
  
covers as her mother tucked her in delicately.  
  
  
"Now, I'll tell you a story that I heard from one of the ambassadors.  
  
It happened a LONG time ago, in a land called China. It is very close,  
  
jus over the sea to our west, and the people that were not royalty were  
  
very poor so- "  
  
"Momma," interrupted the young lady, "this sounds more like a HISTORY  
  
lesson than a story!"  
  
"Well, there's a background to every story, you'll just have to  
  
learn to be patient my dear." stated the elegant woman pointedly.  
  
" Now, as all love stories begin there was a man, and there was a  
woman..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
  
Mamoru kneeled in the pouring rains of June looking around his poor  
  
little farm, and wondering how it would suffer as the Yellow River  
  
swelled over its banks. Sighing, he wiped the trickling sweat intertwined  
  
with water off his face. He didn't know how he was going to pay off his  
  
landlord. The crude and unjust man demanded 2 bags of gold by the end of the  
  
harvest season or he could not keep his family land. He slammed his fist  
  
into the ground realizing he was helpless and at the mercy of nature.  
  
His incapacitated mother could do no more than keep their tumbling shack of  
  
a home decent. His sisters married and whisked away by their husbands as  
  
soon as they reached marrying age. He prayed to the heavens and god of  
  
harvest to bring him all that he needed and the health of his mother,  
  
then returned to his hard work in the gushing rain.  
  
  
Meanwhile in the heavens seven beautiful fairies fluttered about  
  
the clouds in the palace like heavens. Their laughter sounded like silver  
  
bells, each with long ebony black hair and a soft demeanor, all except one.  
  
The youngest one had ivory skin complementing appealingly with her  
  
impossibly blonde shining hair. Her eyes where of the most unusual shade  
  
of cerulean, so pure and deep, even the sky was jealous, glowing in a  
  
perfect almond shape.  
  
  
Usagi was the youngest daughter of the harvest god. She sighed  
  
contently with her merry life and tossed a magical ball of spun sunlight  
  
to her oldest sister. Though, the ball did not land quite as planed and  
  
shattered on the shoulder of a dignified, tan man dressed in empyreal robes.  
  
  
"My daughters! I have a chore for all of you. A young farmer has  
  
appealed to me and I have found him to be worthy of my response. I want  
  
you to go and make sure his seeds grow strong and true to be fully ripe  
  
by the end of the harvest season."  
  
"Oh, father, later! We're in the middle of a game!" whined 5th child,  
  
pouting at her dignified father, yet smiling with her eyes. As the sun  
  
caught her long locks they seemed to glow with a slight greenish hue.  
  
"My lovely daughter, do you dare defy me?" Asked the harvest god  
  
harshly, biting on the word daughter. Everyone knew 5th child was birthed  
  
from his wife and a mortal man, yet he still allowed her room in his court.  
  
Quickly she ducked her head and responded just a curt nod as tears brimmed  
  
her eyes, and moved to stand behind Usagi, her protector, for she was the  
  
god's favorite daughter.  
  
"Good girl, now we must act quickly, the growing season grows shorter  
  
with each passing minute." He then motioned with his hands to where the  
  
location of the young man was and they hastily rushed to fulfill their duty.  
  
  
Now, young girls, especially fairies, do not always do as they are  
  
told and the flew across the land frolicking about and picking flowers and  
  
climbing the trees,listening to the rustling of the bamboo while laying  
  
down.  
  
At this time Mamoru had passed by hearing the giggles and the playful  
  
shrieks of girls, he looked on from among the bushes and observed them. Each  
  
one was beautiful in her own right, yet there was one who stood out among  
  
the rest. Ah, she was a beauty, with the most incredible, infeasible azure  
  
eyes. He admired her, but then moved on as he spied their robes of silk and  
  
gold spun finely without any seams. It was as if the sun itself spun her  
  
luminous locks of wheat-colored splendor. Her lips attracted him in the way  
  
honey attracts bees; it made her real for him. That lovely heart shaped   
  
mouth turned into a smile,so brilliant not even the finest pearl could  
  
compare. He remembered a wish he made when he was but a child, unknowing of the   
  
world's hardships and a grin graced his lips. Childhood was over, and  
  
now, now he was nothing but a farmer wishing for old dreams. Hope was  
  
something he could not expend on a woman, and his heart; that was  
  
something he could not lose. He trudged back to his tiny plot of land  
  
dejectedly, unable to forget those sapphire eyes.  
  
  
They sent her as a distraction, she always was. Since Usagi was the  
  
youngest, it was her responsibility to make sure that neither the farmer nor  
  
his family would see her sisters' work. She yawned and stretched, ah,  
  
dreaming of the clouds from the earth they looked beautiful, like a painting  
  
of the gods. Though, from the heavens they looked nothing like that, instead  
  
it was a prison boundary isolating them from those they were supposedly to  
  
watch over and protect.  
  
  
"Hello, you look like you need someone to talk to" she voiced finally  
  
looking up at the farmer. When she saw him she gasped. He was strong, with  
  
rippling muscles. His face was delicate, yet undoubtedly masculine. She took  
  
a closer look; weather and hard times wore his young complexion, but with a  
  
smooth, golden tan only achieved when in the sun everyday. He was beautiful,  
  
for a human.  
  
  
He shifted his attention from his livelihood to look up at the person  
  
who dared to speak to him. "Why do you say that, miss?" Uttered Mamoru  
  
mockingly. He smiled, and as he smiled his disarming dimples came to surface  
  
and she was lost, lost in all her emotion. She knew this would be the man  
  
she would spend a lifetime mourning over; this would be the mortal who would  
  
bring her downfall; this would be the one she would love.  
  
  
In that instant it seemed as if the world had stopped. Mamoru was now  
  
facing the girl with the intriguing sea-colored eyes. Up close she was even more  
  
beautiful, perfect in every way, yet completely forbidden.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Like it? Hate it? Burn it? I hope you pick like it! Send Constructive  
Criticism, comments,  
questions, flames to ::: aznbobcatgurlie130@msn.com ::: 


End file.
